Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark is an eccentric self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist and the former head of Stark Industries. Using his own great wealth and exceptional technical knowledge, Stark enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings. With his life on the line, Stark created an armored suit which he used to escape his captors, returning home and becoming the armored superhero known as Iron Man, battling against terrorists as well as his own former business partner Obadiah Stane. Stark enjoyed the fame that came with his new secret identity and decided to share it with the world, publicly announcing himself as Iron Man. Fresh off from defeating enemies all over the world, Stark found himself dying due to his own Arc Reactor poisoning his body, all while he was challenged by the vengeful terrorist, Ivan Vanko who attempted to destroy his legacy. Due to their assistance in both these battles, Stark reluctantly agreed to serve as a consultant to Director Nick Fury's peacekeeping intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. where he used his position to upgrade their technology while he began a relationship with Pepper Potts. With the world yet again being threatened, Stark was convinced to join the Avengers and helped defeat the Chitauri and Loki. Due to the battle, he suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder, leading him to create the Iron Legion to safeguard the world and help him retire. Threats of the Mandarin forced Stark to come out of retirement to protect the world, only for his overconfidence to put his loved ones at risk and leave him nearly defenseless when his home was destroyed. Stark continued his mission, finding Aldrich Killian was behind the attacks and Trevor Slattery was a pretend Mandarin and eventually Stark defeated Killian, almost losing Pepper Potts in the process. In the wake of the battle, Stark destroyed all of his armors with the Clean Slate Protocol. However, when the Avengers were officially remobilized due to the War on HYDRA, Stark built more armors and resumed his role as Iron Man, aiding them in the capture of Wolfgang von Strucker and acquiring Loki's Scepter. Once the threat of HYDRA had been ended at last, Stark, with the help of Bruce Banner, built Ultron as a peace-keeping A.I. to protect the world and allow the Avengers to retire. However, Ultron believed that humanity threatened the world and thus, according to his program, decided to extinguish humanity. Through the work of the Avengers, Ultron was defeated; however not at massive civilian cost and many lives being lost. After the Ultron Offensive, Stark retired from active duty, still haunted by his role in the chaos the A.I. created. The guilt of creating Ultron and causing so much destruction and loss of life eventually convinced Stark to support the Sokovia Accords. However, Stark's strong support of the Accords lead to a disagreement with his ally Captain America, who opposed the act. When Rogers then proceeded to further break the law to protect the Winter Soldier, Stark was forced to lead the manhunt for his old ally, igniting the Avengers Civil War. Eventually Stark learned that Helmut Zemo had manipulated them all into conflict and rejoined his friend, only to have Zemo reveal that the Winter Soldier was responsible for the murder of his parents, causing Stark to seek revenge and fight both Rogers and Barnes, with the latter two successfully disabling his armor and winning the battle. With Rogers and Barnes on the run, Stark returned back to New York and decided to become a mentor to Spider-Man, a young enhanced individual whose help he had enlisted during the Clash of the Avengers, and to guide him in order to make him a better hero than he ever was. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | ' 8-C' | 9-B | 8-A | 7-C | 8-A Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Age: 47 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Electricity Absorption, genius level intellect, assistance of J.A.R.V.I.S. and F.R.I.D.A.Y., Energy Projection Attack Potency: Wall Level (Gave the Winter Soldier discomfort) | Building Level (Can generate 3 gigawatts) | Building Level+ (Can generate 8 gigawatts) | Wall Level (Overpowered Whiplash) | Multi-City Block Level (Powered a Helicarrier rotor) | Town Level (Powered by 11 arc reactors) | Multi-City Block Level (Comparable to the Mark 6 armour) Speed: Subsonic (Landed a hit on Winter Soldier) | Peak Human (Defeating members of the Ten Rings) | Supersonic (Can travel at 1500 mph )| Supersonic (faster than before) | High Hypersonic+ (Can react to Thor's attacks) | Subsonic | High Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Class 10 (Lifted a car with 20% of power) | Unknown | Class G (Pushed a Helicarrier rotor) | At least Class G | Class G Striking Strength: Street Class (Comparable to Sharon Carter) | Wall Class | Wall Class (Lifted a car) | Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class | Town Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Wall Level | Building Level| Large Building Level (Got shot by a tank) | Wall Level (Took hits from Whiplash) | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level | Multi-City Block Level Stamina: Varies Range: Tens of metres Standard Equipment: Repulsors, Unibeam, Laser, Missiles Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius '''Weaknesses: Without his armour he's powerless Key: Iron Man Gauntlet | Mark 1 | Mark 2-4 | Mark 5 | Mark 6 to Mark 43 | Mark 44 | Mark 45 and onwards